1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bioelectrical signal recording device for recording an electrical signal from a living body, such as a electrocardiographic signal, an electroencephalographic signal or an electromyographic signal, and, more particularly, to a bioelectrical signal recording device which can move integrally with the living body and can record the electrical signal under the normal living conditions of the living body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electrocardiograph which is one example of this kind of bioelectrical signal recording device is arranged in such a manner that its electrodes for taking out electrocardiographic signals are attached to corresponding measuring points on the body and a recorder is fixed to the waist by a belt, and the electrocardiographic signals taken out by the respective electrodes are recorded in the recorder. With such a bioelectrical signal recording device, it is possible to record the electrical signals under normal living conditions, for example, during an outdoor walk, an indoor meal or sleep. This record is greatly useful in diagnosing the disease of a patient.
However, this conventional bioelectrical signal recording device has the problem that since it must be removed from the body during bathing, it is impossible to record electrical signals produced during bathing which causes great variations in the states of activities of the internal organs of the body, with the result that a partially insufficient diagnosis is made.